Kloon skyler
Born on Kamino, home of the clone army as he is a clone as well and he was once a clone commander of the Grand Army of the Republic and later became an ARC trooper. Later, he became a jedi and then he turned to the dark side as his younger brother ZelKai Blazetracer later to be Talverd Skirata did and then he became a jedi again and made ZelKai turn to the lightside. Later he met Artus Blazer, sarg dlen, corporal caboose, Ben Voidseeker, Garen Protondreamer and many more members of the Republic. They were also ARC troopers as kloon once was. Later, the Republic abandoned the Advance Recon Commandoes and they all became Death Watch and Artus created a new squad called The Freelancer Elite, kloon joined them. They often fought against the Republic for revenge and allied with Galaxies of Darkness, a squad led by Valcor Destructer a sith that was once Artus' nemesis when he was apart of the Republic. ZelKai Blazetracer betrayed Artus' Death Watch squad and became a mandalorian and made his own squad and went to war against Artus' squad. Kloon and dlen didn't fight against ZelKai's squad and kloon's reason for that is that Zel'Kai was his brother but kloon did do spy missions that involved spying on Zel'Kai. Later, Zel'Kai became Talverd Skirata to make Freelancer think that ZelKai is dead but, Freelancer found out soon that ZelKai Blazetracer was Talverd Skirata and still fought his squad. One day, kloon and Talverd got into a fight and fought eachother which made kloon get involved with the war. One day, The Freelancer Elite didn't come for months but Garen Protondreamer created a squad called The Onderon Rebels and kloon skyler, venom seeker and Luke Skysstars were also leaders of the squad for a couple months The Onderon Rebels was one of the most popular squads and went into war with another squad. One day a spy from the other squad went into The Onderon Rebels and started removing men from the squad and then one day the leaders got into a meeting and also got into an argument and kloon removed a person from the squad and then The Onderon Rebels was deleted. After The Onderon Rebels kloon joined Talverd Skirata's squad and also fought as a mandalorian. He also went into battles and wars with Talverd. Later kloon decided to disguise as a clone commander of the Coruscant Guard with the Ice Wolves. The leader of the Ice Wolves was Ice Wolffe, kloon never joined the Ice Wolves but he fought with them. One day, when the Ice Wolves and kloon were at a base, there was an assassin and the assassin assassinated members of the Ice Wolves and almost assassinated kloon as well, but kloon survived and went on the assassin's ship and tried to fight the assassin but, the assassin trapped the Ice Wolves and then the ship crash landed on Coruscant by the jedi temple where Order 66 was initiated. ' ' Training for the First Battle of Geonosis Born on Kamino, kloon grew up in the cloning facilities on Kamino. At birth, a sith lord named PYTHON WAR attacked kamino with an army of battle droids and killed many clones and kloon's family members but, kloon's father Hondo Bactanova and kloon's mother and brothers survived the attack. PYTHON WAR and Hondo Bactanova both had a lightsaber duel during the assault. Hondo Bactanova won the duel against PYTHON which made the medical battle droids save PYTHON and reconstruct him into a cyborg. When kloon was at the appropriate age he met Jango Fett once the most fearsome bounty hunter in the galaxy. Jango Fett briefed kloon into the clone trooper training simulation. Kloon then met Alpha designation: Alpha 17. Alpha was an ARC trooper trainer and also tested clone troopers to see if they could become a clone commander. Kloon started training in the clone trooper training room with his younger brother ZelKai Blazetracer later to become Talverd Skirata. They both trained together for hours to prepare for the Clone Wars. After a day of training, kloon and ZelKai met with Jango Fett again and he told kloon and ZelKai that they will go through a training simulation to train them for the real test to see if they could join the Grand Army of The Republic. The next day, kloon and ZelKai went through the training simulation by Jango Fett. First, kloon and ZelKai did target practice to see their gun accuracy. Next, they both ran through a training course where they climbed over walls and jumped across pillars. Finally, they went through a starfighter simulation where they flew ships through space advoiding asteroids and shooting mines. After the simulation, Jango Fett told kloon and ZelKai that they passed. A day later, kloon went through the test simulation by Alpha and ZelKai went through the test simulation by Jango Fett so it was the first task when kloon and ZelKai were separate. In the test simulation that kloon went through, he had to fight through some training battle droids (which if you got hit you would only be stunned) and some training battle droids on turrets and run through a course infront of him to grab a flag. Kloon passed the test simulation and ZelKai passed his test simulation so kloon became a clone commander and ZelKai became a major. After becoming official members of the Grand Army of the Republic, kloon had a squad and ZelKai was second in command of kloon's squad and kloon would prepare his squad for what is coming towards them. The First Battle of Geonosis In 22 BBY the first year of the clone wars, kloon aka Commander skyler went on the Venator class starship where the entire clone army was. Kloon was with Mace Windu on the cruiser and he and Windu briefed the clones on their objective in the battle. After the briefing, kloon and ZelKai both went to the squad and they boarded the LAAT. When the LAAT landed on the battlefield, every other squadron charged into the battlefield except kloon's squad. Kloon gave his squad orders for the battle and kloon ordered the LAAT pilot to attack the techno union ships and ZelKai stayed on the LAAT with kloon and the pilot took off to follow kloon's order. Kloon and ZelKai attacked the battle droids on the battlegrounds and the droids also shot at them. After when the pilot helped with the other LAATs destroy the techno union ships, kloon and ZelKai went off the LAAT and recieved orders from Mace Windu to charge into the battlefield. So, kloon and ZelKai led their squad into battle, shot down droids, blew up tanks and captured separatist points. After the battle, the republic was victorious and kloon and his squad walked with the rest of the clone army back to the Venator class starship. Becoming an ARC Trooper After the first battle of Geonosis, Alpha thought that instead of kloon and ZelKai just being regular clone soldiers, Alpha wanted to test kloon and ZelKai to see if they could become Advance Recon Commando troopers also known as ARC troopers. Kloon and ZelKai were alpha units but never became ARC troopers during the first battle of the clone wars. Alpha briefed kloon and ZelKai on the ARC trooper test so instead of kloon and ZelKai being separated into different types of test simulations, they will be together and with different alpha units becoming ARC troopers also. So the simulation began, instead of having to capture a flag, kloon and the alphas had to destroy a training droid programed to be like a jedi hunter. So kloon and the alphas had to fight training battle droids, training droidekas, training commando droids, droids on turrets and training tank droids. When the alphas have reached the training jedi hunter droid, the alphas took cover behind barracks and shot at the jedi hunter droid but the jedi hunter droid doged every shot and jumped towards the alphas and knocked kloon and ZelKai and the alphas next to them down but, kloon was able to stick a sticky grenade on the jedi hunter droid's leg but kloon knew that the weapons in the simulation only stunned living things but destroyed droids. In reality the sticky grenade would've killed kloon so, the sticky grenade destroyed the droid but stunned kloon. First Battle of Kamino After when kloon woke up from being stunned, kloon put on his blue ARC trooper armor and got his new weapons. Kloon met with ZelKai and ZelKai was wearing the same armor as kloon. ZelKai and kloon also met ARC trooper commander Fordo. Fordo became the leader of the ARC troopers, kloon was second in command, ZelKai 3rd. A Separatist drop ship landed on the dock and deployed, B1 battle droids, B2 battle droids, commando droids, droidekas and aqua droids. When the ARC troopers got outside kloon shot a rocket from his rocket launcher at the drop ship and the drop ship blew up. A majority of the droids from the drop ship were outside. Kloon and ZelKai shot the droids with their rifles rapidly. Some commando droids came behind kloon and ZelKai and knocked them down. Kloon kicked a commando droid, grabbed his rifle and shot the commando droids in their heads. Kloon and ZelKai got up and ran to the reactor core, shot through some B1 battle droids and stood and defended the reactor core. Suddenly, General Grievous jumped out in a middle of nowhere and landed on kloon and stood on top of him with his lightsabers at kloon's neck. ZelKai shot his rifle at General Grievous' head but General Grievous blocked ZelKai's shots and General Grievous jumped away and stabbed his lightsaber through ZelKai's stomach and ZelKai fell on the ground holding his stomach with blood pouring out. Kloon got up and shot his pistol at Grievous' head but some commando droids also jumped out of a middle of nowhere and knocked kloon down and aimed their guns at kloon's head. Suddenly, the jedi jumped out of a middle of nowhere and saved kloon and ZelKai. They told kloon and ZelKai to run so kloon took ZelKai to the med center but, kloon would've stayed and healed ZelKai but ZelKai's stomach was bleeding massivly so kloon ran ZelKai to the med center as fast as he could. ' Mission on Muunilinst Meeting and Training Domino Squad ' 'Kloon was on Kamino and then Sergeant Bric walked up to kloon and told him about Domino Squad and how pathectic they would be and kloon did not believe him that they would be pathectic unless if he had proof that they were pathectic. Kloon met CT-782 ''Heavy, CT-00-2010 Droidbait, CT-21-0408 Echo, CT-4040 Cutup and CT-27-5555 Fives. They stood at attention to kloon and kloon ordered them to see their leaders. When Domino Squad came back to kloon they told him that their leaders wanted kloon to give them ARC trooper training. Kloon gave Domino Squad ARC trooper training but while they were training they got in alot of fights and kloon yelled at them to shut up and train. After when Domino Squad did their ARC trooper training, Domino Squad failed their training because of them getting into multiple fights during training and kloon told them to report to their leaders telling them that they need regular clone trooper training or make them work for the maintenance crew. Encountering General Grievous Again (Finishing Some of this Article After 2 Years of Being Gone) '''Kloon skyler was running with a squad of clone troopers gunning down multiple droids as they went at Kamino. Kloon only thought about his objective. To secure the cloning DNA from the CIS. They stopped at a locked blast door. Kloon placed an explosive on the door, ran to the side guarding the door for cover, and heard explosion. After the smoke cleared, there was a large hole on what was the door indicating the entrance which Kloon and his men will take. The room was almost pitch black so the men lit up the lights on their weapons. They walked slowly in the room and constantly looked at their surroundings of the room only containing other locked doors and some fallen crates. After a long walk with no hostile action, the clones entered a room with multiple small blue bottles they secured the area and Kloon Skyler ordered the troopers to certain positions. Two clone troopers stood at the corners behind the entrance and two stood at the corners infront. Eight clones stood in the open areas of where the blue DNA bottles were located. Finally, 2 clones stood in the front of the room next to Kloon. They aimed their guns ready to open fire at anything. After several minutes, the clones began to believe that the Separatists were unable to locate the clone DNA when all of a sudden, a clone trooper guarding the side of the room was knocked down by an object moving at almost the speed of light. The troopers opened fire as the object kept moving only to be knocked out or shoot other troopers. Kloon and 2 other troopers were the only men left standing. Kloon told the two remaining troops to guard him as he calls for reinforcements. When he started calling for reinforcements, the two clones were knocked unconscious and Kloon felt a heavy object hit his back and impacted the ground. Due to his ARC trooper armor, Kloon didn't black out. Kloon heard a crooked broken laugh and realized immediately what or who the object was. None other than General Grievous. Kloon laid on his stomach with an unusual pain in his back. Kloon heard Grievous place his hand on an object which Kloon knew was the control panel which was where a passcode needed to be entered to open the shields protecting the DNA bottles. Kloon's fighting instincts kicked in as he placed his right hand on Grievous' leg and pulled Grievous down towards him and punched his back with his left hand. Kloon turned to the front of Grievous and began repeatedly punching his metal face. After Grievous' head tilted, he turned his neck with all of his strength to the left and then to the right. Grievous managed to lift his legs up and kick Kloon's back. Kloon fell on top of Grievous so Grievous grabbed Kloon and stood up holding him with one hand. Grievous laughed at Kloon and said, "Ah, we meet again and you're still a republic scum." Kloon drew a sticky stun grenade from his pocket and placed it on Grievous' chest. The grenade exploded quickly, stunning both Kloon and Grievous. Zel'Kai immediately hearing the explosion came and rescued his brother, shortly thereafter, on the RAS ship Dauntless, both brothers found themselves in the medical ward, with Kloon receiving treatment and Zel receiving bacta for burns from fighting the droids that Grievous sent after him so he couldn't rescue his brother from the Generals' wrath. Category:Mandalorian Category:Clone Wars Veteran Category:Clone Commander Category:ARC Trooper Category:Jedi Category:Stormtrooper Category:Galactic Empire Category:Imperial Commando Special Unit Category:Clones Category:Death Watch